forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Khurgorbaeyag
The Overseer | aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Goblin pantheon | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = Yellow-and-red striped leather whip | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = Maglubiyet | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = Goblins | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = Yellow and red whip | homeplane2e = | realm2e = | serves2e = Maglubiyet | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Slavery, oppression, morale | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Goblins, batiri | cleric alignments2e = Lawful evil | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Lawful evil | symbol1e = Yellow and red whip | homeplane1e = The Nine Hells | realm1e = | serves1e = Maglubiyet | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = Goblins | cleric alignments1e = Lawful evil | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = Wolf | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Khurgorbaeyag, known as Kuro to the Batiri, was the last remaining member of the goblin pantheon, after Maglubiyet destroyed all the others. Description The Overseer, as Khurgorbaeyag was known, was the lowest-ranking goblinoid deity, under the chief deity Maglubiyet, Nomog-Geaya, and Bargrivyek. However, he was still included in the hierarchy, unlike the bugbear gods, which when represented, had their heads impaled on spikes (showing their subordinate and separate positions). His avatar appeared to be 9 ft (2.7 m) tall and had flame-red skin, as well having orange and yellow scales. The deity also carried with him his signature whip. The goblin god was a trusted lieutenant of Maglubiyet, and also believed in oppression, slavery, and social order. In combat, he fought with his whip, cast several spells, and owned a copper cube, which he could throw to trap his enemies within a forcecage. He was also known to take the form of a dinosaur. Khurgorbaeyag's main rival was Nomog-Geaya, the lesser hobgoblin deity. However, he allowed his shamans to work with bugbears, as one of their gods, Hruggek, once assisted him in a feud against the orcish gods Bahgtru and Ilneval. Worshipers Khurgorbaeyag taught his goblin worshipers to become masters of other races. His followers taught that only by wielding a whip could one escape its lash, which they showed by lashing those who defied them. As befit the yellow and red whip that that made up his holy symbol, having the knowledge of how to create such a whip was enough to elevate a goblin or their family members to the highest rank in goblin society. The deity had a few devoted goblin shamans and clerics, who acted as advisors to tribal leaders in cases of warfare. His shamans wore deep-red war helmets and scale armor, as well as wolf furs. The Overseer of All would often make his presence known by trapping those that failed to please him. He would also, more subtly, make chains move on their own accord, or sound the lash of a whip to indicate his wrath. Khurgorbaeyag seemed to dislike having to share his divine powers with others, meaning even his followers often did not have divine magic. He would however, rarely grant his followers the powers of Booyahg whips, who would then have the power to bend others to their commands. Tribes Although many goblin tribes worshiped Khurgorbaeyag, the Kuro tribe of Chult were solely dedicated to him, and knew him as Kuro. They believed that he owned the jungle and could take the form of a huge and powerful dinosaur. Khurgorbaeyag was the most widely worshiped god of the Batiri. History Khurgorbaeyag was once part of the goblin pantheon that ruled over the goblins, until the day Maglubiyet slaughtered all the other deities. Maglubiyet left only a single member of the goblin pantheon, Khurgorbaeyag, alive. Maglubiyet made him the cruel overseer of his goblin worshipers, whilst he took the chief position of all the goblinoid deities. Appendix References Connections Category:Evil domain deities Category:Goblin deities Category:Goblinoid deities Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender